meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Young Ones
Birth/First seen group:Young Ones Last group:Whiskers Birth/first seen:December 9,1996 Death/last seen: September 19,2000 KMP code:VYF008 History Holly was born on December 9,1996 in a group named Young Ones. Her mother was Morgause(VAF004) and her father was Keros(VDM055). Holly was born woth 1 litter mate sister named Brambles. Her mother Morgause was from Avatar origin and was the dominant female.Then on February in 1997 her mother Morgause gives birth to three pups named Piglet,Pooh and Roo. In November Holly is a year old and Morgause gives birth to 4 pups and one named Pippin became a famous rover. Holly lived as a subordinate female in Young Ones for most of her life until in 1998 her life took a drastic turn. In August her pregnant mother Morgause began to evict Holly. Holly was evicted along with her litter mate Brambles, her younger sister Piglet and another unamed female coded VYF010. The 4 evicted Young Ones females were never able to rejoin Young Ones and therefore dispersed. Within that same month in August they teamed up with two Lazuli rovers named Argon and his brother Delpheus and with a wild rover named Beetle and founded a new group named Whiskers, bordering Young Ones. Holly older sister Brambles established dominance. Argon took male dominance over Delpheus and Beetle. Her sister Brambles was the first to give birth and gave birth on August 17,1998 to Rafiki,VWM003,Risca and Mufassa, the first litter born in Whiskers. Holly was next to give birth but her litter was killed by her pregnant younger sister Piglet who gave birth on November 28,1998 to Lancelot,Jean Luc,Artemis and Aphrodite. VYF010 was probably predated. Brambles's pup VWM003 was predated. Then in September 1998 Holly took dominance away from Brambles. Holly gave birth again on February but her litter was killed by Brambles.Brambles gives birth within the same month but her litter is killed by Piglet who gives birth three days later. Holly gave birth to her first surviving litter on July 14,1999 when she gave birth to one male Dennis Wise and three females Zola,Vialli and VWF013. Just a month after her pup VWF013 disappeared. In September Holly evicted Brambles,Piglet and her three nieces Risca,Rafiki and Mufassa. Brambles,Piglet,Rafiki and Mufassa dispersed, not seen again, Risca returned to the group. Then on October 3,1999 Holly gave birth to two females Aramis and VWF017 and two male pups Porthos and Athos. In November VWF017 disappeared. On December 21,1999 Holly gives birth to one female Wahine and three males Tama,Rangi and Orgali. Holly was seen mating with a Rascals male named Kine(VRRM001) and on March 15,2000 gave birth to two males Hazel and Thumper and two females Petal and Flower. On April 7,2000 Petal was predated. Her nieces Risca who was two years old and Artemis and Aphrodite who were still yearlings were pregnant. Holly evicted Aphrodite,Risca and Artemis on September 3,2000 and gave birth to her last known litter 5 days after on September 8,2000 to Smithers,Mr Burns and Montogomery. 11 days after her last litter Holly was predated on September 19,2000. Links Whiskers Meerkat Group Young Ones Meerkat Group Morgause Avatar Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant female Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats